Никто не идеален
by Oldhorta
Summary: Бригадир знакомится с дурными привычками Доктора


Название: Никто не идеален

Герои: Третий Доктор, Бригадир

Тип: джен

Рейтинг: G

От автора: Примерное время действия - после "The Mind of Evil".

Бригадир не понимал, что на него нашло, когда он согласился поселиться в одном гостиничном номере с Доктором. На протяжении последующей недели он сожалел о своем решении каждую минуту пребывания в Лондоне. Эта поездка грозила стать самым тяжелым испытанием в его жизни. Он и представить не мог себе до этого, насколько болезненным будет опыт более тесного общения с эксцентричным научным советником, который словно задался целью показать ему, насколько же он чихать хотел на правила, принятые в обществе людей. Как же по-другому, он ведь не был землянином! Если инопланетяне все такие, то пусть они там, глубоко в космосе, и дальше пребывают. На Земле и без них бардака хватает.  
Уже в первый же день совместного проживания Летбридж-Стюарт получил драгоценную возможность ознакомиться с большей частью дурных привычек Доктора. Во-первых, тот совершенно не соблюдал никакого распорядка дня, просиживая большую часть ночи за чтением книг, которые притаскивал в огромных количествах по возвращению из своих таинственных похождений. Хорошо хоть не включал при этом верхний свет, в противном случае Бригадиру пришлось бы спать с повязкой на глазах. Хуже было то, что за чтением Доктора нередко посещали очередные гениальные идеи, и он начинал проговаривать их вслух, и не всегда тихо. А то и вовсе начинал что-нибудь насвистывать или напевать, отчего приобретение берушей стало первоочередной и неотложной задачей для Бригадира.  
Так как читал Доктор невероятно быстро по человеческим меркам, то к концу недели книг скопилось такое количество, что они заняли целый угол номера. Но это были мелочи на фоне того, что Доктор просто швырял в этот угол каждую прочитанную книгу, а не складывал их в аккуратную стопку, чем вызывал у Бригадира приступы тихого бешенства. Поначалу Летбридж-Стюарт напоминал ему о необходимости поддержания порядка, но, не встретив никакого понимания со стороны Доктора, сдался. Он наивно удивлялся, чем могло быть вызвано такое его поведение (не специально же Доктор выводил его из себя) - ведь в лаборатории у того всегда царил относительный порядок, - пока его не осенило, что поддерживать порядок в лаборатории и следить за ним могли совершенно другие люди, в чью обязанность это входило, и решил по возвращению обязательно прояснить этот вопрос.  
Еще одной невыносимой привычкой Доктора, бороться с которой оказалось себе дороже, была необъяснимая тяга того класть свои длинные ноги на стол, не снимая ботинок! На единственный стол в их номере. В результате Бригадир досконально изучил ботинки Доктора, особенно подошвы, так что смог бы с закрытыми глазами описать их, даже если бы его ради этого подняли среди ночи.  
Но, несмотря на все эти неприятные мелочи, способные, тем не менее, легко омрачить любую идиллию, Бригадир крепился изо всех сил и по большей части молчал, предпочитая не доводить худой мир до доброй ссоры. Эта малоприятная для него ситуация могла бы продержаться вплоть до отъезда из Лондона, но последней каплей, переполнившей все-таки чашу его терпения, стала неряшливость Доктора в ванной комнате. Он постоянно не закручивал до конца кран, пропуская напоминания об этом мимо ушей, пока не выяснилось, что капля воды способна подточить не только камень. И однажды Доктору пришлось держать ответ за свою небрежность перед кипящим праведным негодованием Бригадиром.  
- Черт возьми, Доктор, - были первые слова, которыми его встретил Летбридж-Стюарт, утративший свое прославленное хладнокровие, - когда вы, наконец, прекратите издеваться надо мной?  
Тот долго не мог понять, из-за чего разгорелся весь сыр-бор, а когда примерно с третьей попытки выяснил, то неосмотрительно рассмеялся. Это стало его серьезной ошибкой. Бригадир перечислил все его прегрешения за прошедшую неделю, и список у него получился внушительный; учет велся им строгий. Это было уже ошибкой Бригадира. Доктор не признавал контроля и принуждения ни в каком виде; не для того он сбежал с родной планеты, чтобы угодить под колпак на заштатной планетке всего лишь пятого уровня.  
- Поразительно, - произнес он в ответ, не скрывая ядовитого сарказма, - такая дотошность делает вам честь, Бригадир. Из вас получился бы идеальный счетовод. Сочувствую вашей супруге, она должна быть святой женщиной, первой в святцах, чтобы ужиться с такой самодовольной и ограниченной личностью.  
- Я не женат! - прокричал в ответ Бригадир.  
- Не удивительно, - парировал Доктор. - И вряд ли будете!  
Тут у Бригадира нервы и сдали. В первый и последний раз. Скрипнув зубами, он подхватил свою тросточку и хлопнул дверью. Это был скорее жестом отчаянья, чем решением проблемы: идти-то ему было некуда. Утешало лишь то, что расследование, из-за которого его вызвали в Лондон, подходило к концу, и до возвращения в штаб-квартиру ЮНИТ оставалось не больше двух дней.  
Побродив в течение часа по улицам и слегка остыв, Летбридж-Стюарт вернулся в гостиницу. Доктор встретил его у порога и с улыбкой протянул руку.  
- Я был не прав, Бригадир. Примите мои извинения.  
Помедлив, Бригадир охотно пожал протянутую руку. И только тогда заметил, что книги больше не валяются как попало, и в комнате царит странная, звенящая и оттого непривычная тишина. Нахмурившись, он замер, пытаясь сообразить, почему она его удивляет и озадачивает, и тут до него дошло, что вода больше не капает!  
Он широко улыбнулся, довольный тем, что в итоге, после перенесенных мытарств, сумел одержать верх.  
- Пустяки, Доктор. Я рад, что все наши недоразумения разрешились, - с легкой ноткой снисходительности заметил он.  
- Да, их больше не будет, - заверил его Доктор. - Я совсем забыл, что нельзя ждать совершенства от тех, кто кому оно не дано.


End file.
